


but in my cold arms (you don't sleep)

by jamestkirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestkirk/pseuds/jamestkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend wanted "a spirk vampire au (jim turns spock a la lestat/louis)" for Halloween. Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but in my cold arms (you don't sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is based on Interview with a Vampire. The movie, not the book, because I'm only a few chapters in to the book. Jim's a less douchetastic Lestat and I see them having been in a relationship beforehand, but other than that, the premise is the same. If you haven't watched/read it, this is set in around ~1790/early 1800s.
> 
> This is extremely short because it was for a ficlet challenge on tumblr. If there's interest, I'd definitely want to expand on this universe because vampire aus are what I live for.

Jim sighs, setting down his wine glass, folding his hands over the table and giving the man across from him a near pleading look.

“You’ll have to eat one of these days, you know.” The words shatter the silence like glass, Spock’s head lifting sharply from where he’s glaring at a spot on the table cloth. Maybe  _glaring_  isn’t the right word, not for Spock. But he definitely doesn’t look  _happy_.

He draws in a breath and Jim shifts, those brown eyes piercing right into the soul he isn’t sure exists anymore. “I will not take another’s life for the sake of my  _comfort_. I am alive. There is no need for anything more.”

Jim winces slightly, the accusation in those words like knives. It’s not like he  _enjoys_  what he does. “Actually, you’re not alive.” The words come unbidden, slipping from his mouth far too easily. It’s a habit, joking about things that destroy. “Look, Spock…” He sighs again, finding a corner of the room to fix his gaze. “This isn’t easy, I get that. But I  _saved you_. You would have  _died_. And it’s not going to be worth anything if you force yourself to live a half life on rats and hens.”

He knows from experience. He’d tried it himself, when he’d first been turned. Taking a life had been just as repulsive to him then. It still is.

“It would be a far greater sacrifice to thrive off of another’s suffering. It would cost my soul.”

Jim’s fist tightens against the table, jaw clenching. The silence settles between them again, glass wall forging itself once more. There seems to be nothing more at this point. Whenever they’re in the same room, there’s tension. Spock is disgusted by him. He hadn’t known, before. The man he’d chosen. He hadn’t wanted this life. And Jim damned him to it anyway.

“I’m not losing you again,” the words are quiet, rough around the edges as if they’ve torn their way from his throat. In his mind, he can see him dying again. It’s a sight he wants to forget. Spock might not die, no. He can’t now. Not easily, anyway. But there are other ways to lose someone. Jim’s known every one.

Something softens in Spock’s face for a moment, before the carefully controlled mask returns. “You should have considered that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from Cold Arms by Mumford & Sons because I thought it was ironic as hell. Because, you know. Vampires don't have blood flow. *finger guns*


End file.
